Team Seven and a Roller Coaster
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Team Seven go to the Land of Fire Point. But their Sensei,Kakashi said its training with a bit of fun.But what happens when things don't go as planned.Also, what happens when Naruto and Sasuke abandon Sakura? Lots of complications!


Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were walking into Land of Fire Point. The place was huge. People were screaming. Naruto was eating ramen. Sakura was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets. And Kakashi had a hidden smirk across his face.

"Why are we here, Sensei?" Naruto asked, slurping his ramen. "Ninja need to train on new things. But for today, this is training with a bit of fun." He snickered. Sakura stared at him for once. "What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned. "This is a park. There is several things to do. But you three must stay together." Kakashi said and ran off. Sasuke groaned.

"Okay! Then why don't we go inside that?" Naruto suggested. Sakura looked. "An indoor roller coaster? I've never heard of that." She whispered. "Well then! Let's try it!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sasuke stood there. "Sasuke-Kun! Come on!" Sakura chanted. Sasuke looked up and ran over. They entered the line.

The line to ride the indoor roller coaster, or called Dark Murderer we short. People were glowing. Sasuke's pale white skin turned purple. He was shocked. Sakura's dress turned pink. She did a cheer there. Naruto stayed the same. They soon passed the ticket man. They passed him and were next to ride. But to their dismay, Sakura heard screaming. She didn't know who or what emotion it was screaming in. Soon the roller coaster stopped. The people got off and they got on.

Sakura and Naruto with Sasuke behind. "I don't know about this..." Sakura replied. Sasuke touched her shoulder. He leaned to her. "I'm not sure either. But maybe Naruto, as fearless as he is, will reconsider." Sasuke whispered. There were times when Sasuke felt concern for his teammates. "Okay everyone! Keep everything inside the coaster. No escaping this ride. And enjoy your ride!" The man said. Soon the coaster started moving.

It was slow. And it was dark inside the tunnel. Soon it stopped and arched upward. Sakura sighed. But it wasn't over. Sasuke was waiting. Naruto was eating his ramen. But once it stared moving upward, he sat it down. Soon, it stopped again. No one could see what was happening. Then it went at top speed.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed. It was going around turned and almost upside-down. Naruto felt sice and barfed up his noodles. Sasuke was wide eyed. He somehow was clutching the handle. More turns at high speeds. Sasuke soon felt sick. "I..." He never finished. He then closed his eyes. Big mistake. He felt dizzy. "I can't handle this!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke grasped her hand. "Its gonna be okay!" He shouted. He activated his Sharingan right before it ended. They sighed, when it stopped. "Okay. Please exit out the door. Hope you enjoyed your ride." The man said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura got out of their seats. They were shaky. Sasuke had his eyes closed. Apparently, he had hit his head while gripping Sakura's hand. Naruto was green. "I don't want to do that again." Naruto replied. Sasuke opened one eye. He stared at his friends. "I...I...Thought it was terrible..." He said shakily. Sakura glanced at him. For some reason, he would not open the other eye. But he soon did. They were onyx.

"Why don't we try, Konoha Ninja's Way?" Sakura offered. Sasuke shot her a look but accepted. Naruto did as well. They walked all the way to the line. It was short. They were soon there getting ready to take their seats. Once they did, they paired up differently. Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto by himself. He didn't feel right about that.

The ride began to move. It was slow as well. Then it stopped. "This is it. I'm gonna die! Believe it!" Naruto shouted with concern. Sasuke turned around. "Hey-" He was cut off. The coaster began to move at high speeds. Sasuke jerked his head the other way. Soon it began to twist. All the way upside down. Sakura and Naruto let out a scream of terror. Even Sasuke screamed. His scream made Sakura stop. The ride went faster. Going upside down and straight up. Sasuke felt small tears flowing from his eyes. Naruto had pools of tears. Sakura hated this.

Then the ride jerked them to a stop. On the very top of the ride. Thousands of miles high. Sasuke stared in shock. "Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura said and moved her hand to his. He accepted it. Naruto created a clone to hold his hand. "If we die, I love you guys!" Naruto shouted. "I may have hated you but I will love you till the end." Sakura wailed. "I know I'm not the type to say this but I love you two. And if we do die I'll kill-" He was cut off again. The ride sped down. The three ninjas' faces were being moved. Their stomachs didn't feel well. "Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed. He finished his sentence. They weren't even at the bottom yet. Sasuke went wide eyed. He hit his head on an upside down curve that went speeding faster. He then fell unconscious. "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted. She wished she hadn't. Sasuke was limp. Sakura felt the need to throw up. She tried to hold it in but it wasn't going well. So she let it out. It went straight onto Naruto. Not on her or Sasuke.

Soon the ride ended. Sasuke had his mouth cracked open. Sakura was dizzy and confused. Naruto was okay. Turns out, the puke his clone. "Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto questioned. The said boy was still strapped in the seat. "Um. Is there something wrong?" Asked the man in charge. "He passed out from hitting his head." Sakura whispered. He caught that. "Okay. Help me get this victim out." He said and un-strapped the boy. He lifted him up and handed him to Naruto and the new clone. "Just take a break. He's alive and will probably want what I just said." He told them. "I hope you enjoyed your ride!" He finished. Team Seven soon walked out. Naruto was carrying Sasuke who suddenly woke up.

He groaned. He felt sick and shaky. "Are you okay, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked the Uchiha, who sprang up. He landed shakily. "That ride was terrible. They need to put protection in those things." Sasuke replied. Fast speed and damage. Not fun at all. "I know Sasuke-Teme. But at least you don't have Haruno's puke on your shirt." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke stared at the blonde. He then saw puke all over his shirt. He closed his eyes and winced. "Sakura. If I were to ever date you...I would never take you to this place for a date." Sasuke spoke. Sakura's eyes beamed. "You mean you might ask me out someday?" She asked excited. "No! If!" Sasuke shouted and wished he hadn't. There were people staring. "Naruto. You can use my spare shirt I have." Sasuke said and pulled out a black shirt from his pouch.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto thanked and took off his orange shirt. "But I won't need it. I have a second shirt underneath." He said pointing to the midnight blue shirt. Sasuke put his spare shirt back. "Well...How about..." Sakura started. "Not now!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted. Sakura cowered. "We can go play games over there at the booths." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. They began to walk over. Sakura followed. At least this could be a bit easier.

Once they got there, Sasuke pulled out his wallet. "We can spend all of this. I have a ton more at Konoha's bank." Sasuke replied. They had a total of four-hundred dollars! Naruto had brought forty. Sakura had brought sixty. They walked over to a game with a metal water gun. There were prizes of all sorts. "Okay. Who wants to play?" Asked the woman in charge. "Three people." Sasuke said and handed her six dollars. "Okay! Pick a place and here's the rules. Just like a gun you press the trigger. Try to aim for the center of the circle. The first to the top wins a cat with the same hair as yourself!" She explained. Each got to a part and had the gun pointed. "Are you ready?" She asked. Each nodded. They had their hands on the trigger. "Go!" She shouted and pressed a button.

Water was being aimed. Sakura was missing a bit. She didn't understand it. Sasuke and Naruto were tying. Soon the bell went off. "Its a tie! Number two and one! Here's your prize." She said and handed them an animal. It wasn't and animal. It was a mini-version of them! In Chibi form. Sasuke was wide eyed. Naruto was shocked. Sakura was sad. "Sakura. You can have these!" The two boys shouted and threw them at her. She caught them with ease and stared at them. She then grabbed harder onto the Sasuke. She hugged it. "He's almost as cute as you, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted. "What about me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She's stuck on me. But hey, I would rather have her hugging that instead of me. But don't worry. If we leave without her, she'll probably scream." Sasuke whispered. Naruto giggled a bit. That was going to be fun.

So, Sasuke and Naruto ran. They ran away from Sakura. She didn't notice because she was still fixed on the plushie Sasuke. "Let's leave the park as well." Naruto stated. "Sure. I hate this place." He agreed. That's when, they used the escape Jutsu. They got away.

Sakura then noticed that her friends were gone. "Naruto? Sasuke-Kun?" She questioned. Then she got the thought. "I know! They ran away to ride a huge ride!" She exclaimed. Sakura ran to the largest ride. The Land of Fire. She got in line. She was going to ride this ride to prove to Sasuke-Kun, that she could do it too. Once she got there, she got on. She strapped herself in. She had a determined face on. She was going to ride it. "Please enjoy this ride!" The man said and the ride them moved slowly.

It jerked them to a stop. "Hope you are ready!" The operator shouted. Suddenly, the ride shot off at a speed of two-hundred miles. Everyone screamed. Sakura freaked out. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't even gotten on! There was a short line too! Maybe they didn't go to ride this ride. Sakura then saw a huge hill. She screamed as the coaster went faster downward. It continued that way for a while. Sakura felt like she had been on it for an hour. But soon they were at the end. Still no Naruto or Sasuke-Kun. Sakura had a sad look and a feeling of nausea. She walked out shakily. She was going to use the escape Jutsu to go home. She made the two hand signs and disappeared.

It was nighttime. Kakashi was going to look for his students. But when he got done, they weren't there. He went to the ramen stand. Yup. There was Naruto and a sleeping Sasuke. But where was Sakura? "Naruto, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke turned around. As well as Naruto. "Where's Sakura?" He asked. "Sakura? Oh, we left her. She was annoying." Sasuke answered. "You left her?" He questioned. "Yeah." Naruto said slurping the noodles. "You just failed the new exam! I even told you the objective! You abandoned your comrade! Never do that!" Kakashi scolded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We said we were going and she was absorbed in a little me." Sasuke replied. Kakashi was wide eyed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with this team." He said. Sasuke smirked. "Escape Jutsu." He replied. The Uchiha left. Kakashi stared at Naruto. The blonde stopped slurping his noddle. "Uh...Hey Sensei..." Naruto said sheepishly. "Hey Naruto." Kakashi said in an eerie tone. Naruto made hand signs. "Escape Jutsu!" He shouted. Nothing. "Darn!" He shouted. "Sasuke and Sakura only know that." Kakashi said. Naruto froze. "Sasuke-Teme! Sakura-Chan! Help!"

_The End!_


End file.
